An aircraft includes an engine and an electric power generator that is the primary power supply for the aircraft when the engine is running. An Engine Electronic Controller (EEC) is a processor that monitors and controls parameters (e.g., fuel flow, pressures, temperatures, rpm, etc.) needed to make an aircraft's engine run as required. The EEC has a dedicated, independent power supply, called a Permanent Magnet Alternator (PMA). The PMA can be mounted on the engine gearbox, and serves as the primary electric power source for the EEC when the engine is running (e.g., rotating). When the engine is not running or when electrical power is not available from the PMA, electrical power from the aircraft is used to power the EEC.
A Generator Control Unit (GCU) is controller that monitors and controls electric power generated by the generator. The generator includes a small Permanent Magnet Generator (PMG) built into it for powering the GCU. The PMG has a similar power output as the independent PMA that powers the EEC.
It would be desirable to provide improved systems for controlling the generator and engine(s) of the aircraft. Other desirable features and characteristics of the present invention will become apparent from the subsequent detailed description and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and the foregoing technical field and background.